Love needs more than two pairs of eyes
by addictivetendency
Summary: Shige Shige's nephew develops a crush for Kagura. Sougo denies that he hates the two's newfound friendship but everyone knows it's the opposite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, readers. I'm also going to write this fic in another way that Sorachi would write the subtle romance: everybody already has an idea except the pair (like in the manga, with Katsura and Ikumatsu). This might be a subtle romance in the perspective of everybody else.**

 **RECAP: Remember the nephew of Shigeshige? I believe he's the one who owns the Jugem monkey. Tokugawa Mori Mori.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Gintama aint mine.**

 **(Imagine that Shige Shige is still alive and in power and imagine the characters are older.)**

CHAPTER 1

Mori Mori had woken up earlier today. He was guessing it was about five-thirty in the morning and the sun was just barely shining. He got out of his futon, without putting it away, and peeped outside of his sliding door.

There was no one outside. It was the perfect timing, he thought. The Shinsengumi police officers were supposed to arrive today to guard this part of the Tokugawa family. He didn't know why but his guardian had told him the other day so he could prepare. He didn't see any need for protection unless there was any threat but he thought that maybe they were overreacting.

On the day of the news, his aunt, Princess Soyo, who was around his age, paid him a visit. Mori Mori and Soyo didn't have much friends because they were high-born. They were not allowed to mingle with common people in fear of their safety. It was because of this that they were close, the only friendship that their guardians had approved of.

Soyo had mentioned, one time, about meeting people outside their house when she was younger. She had described her "new friends" as kind and spontaneous people who had made her laugh more times than the years she had laughed or smiled inside their home. Of course the boy found it odd that she had met outsiders but the princess explained that she had snuck out of the house to experience the city.

And that's what he was planning to do today. Before his freedom is fully taken from him, he would seize this moment, just like his aunt. He had dressed himself in plain clothes, as not to attract any attention outside, and headed out of his room. He tiptoed, outside until he had reached the greener part of their compound, where the main gate was located.

He directly headed for the bushes on the farther, right side of the gate. He stayed there, hiding, for a couple of hours. He was waiting for the Shinsengumi. He needed them inside the compound before heading out, making sure he wouldn't bump into any of them while going into the city. When they had arrived, all of them inside, he immediately climbed up the wall.

He was already far, but his house was still in sight, when he heard the many voices of men from the compound, probably already trying to find him.

/

Mori Mori, hid himself in an alley next to a convenience store. He was hiding near some of the garbage cans, a situation he was obviously not used to. He started to doubt his course of actions when people who saw him started to think he was a perverted maniac. He straightened his clothes and decided to go into the store to buy his breakfast.

The things that were sold there weren't, he thought, half as good as the food he had at home. Well, a price to pay for what he was doing. He just took a bottle of water and a random bento his hand first touched. When he got to the counter, he suddenly remembered that he didn't bring any money with him.

He cursed himself, inwardly. He thought that if he brought money, his loose change would make noise while he was sneaking out. Now he learned his lesson when to bring and not bring money. He was sweating buckets when he noticed the annoyed expression of the cashier, who was expecting him to hand the money already. He started to explain how he didn't have money and that he would just put it back when someone from behind him placed packs of _sukonbu_ on the counter and money that was more than what should be the price of what she was buying.

"You're holding up the line. If you're not going to pay for that, I will." She said.

Mori Mori was certain his heart skipped a beat or two. The girl had the fairest skin he had ever seen. She was wearing an unusual type of clothing which gave him the impression that she was foreign. Her long, vermillion hair made him gulp. She was _really pretty_ , he thought. This was a very unfamiliar feeling and when he clasped his hand against his chest, the girl noticed.

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't pay this for you. This is for me. _Sukonbu_ isn't enough to feed a woman."

With that, she took the plastic bag. A _tsunderie_. When she went out of the store, Mori Mori followed her. He didn't know why, but he had to start somewhere. Maybe following the girl may help him "experience the city", as Soyo had put it. They reached a park bench under a tree where a ridiculously giant dog was waiting.

"Oh, you're still here?" she said, not coldly, but with curiosity.

He fumbled for words. "Oh, um, well, I'm new in the city." He started. "I heard from my aunt that Edo is very interesting. I thought you were, so I followed you."

A normal girl would blush when a guy would call her "interesting", but she didn't. Instead she gave him a playful grin and pointed to herself.

"I'm Kagura, this is Sadaharu. What's your name?"

"Oh. Mori Mori."

Kagura petted Sadaharu and just smiled, but not at him. "Mori Mori? It's like 'Shige Shige'! Your parents must idolize the Shogun so much to name you like him, huh." Mori Mori just casually agreed. He remembered that if people found out his family name, it could mean trouble.

"If you're new here, I'll show you around. I know the Kabuki district like the back of my hand." She pointed to the back of her left hand and he just had to laugh. This must be what having real friends are. It was nice. Now he knew what Soyo had felt when she snuck out of their house. It made his heart race.

Kagura kept on talking about the places she had been in Edo and how fun it would be for him. He had mentioned that he wasn't allowed to go outside of his house and that this was all very new for him. She continued talking. At first he was listening, but he found himself drowning out her noise and just staring at her. Unconsciously, he smiled. But their moment was cutoff when a man clad in black suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked her head, removing Kagura from the bench.

"You bastard! What was that for?" she shouted.

The sandy-haired guy gave her an emotionless expression and looked at Mori Mori. "China, don't you know it's illegal to kidnap people? You've done it twice now. What do you have against the Shogun's relatives, huh? We might really have to arrest you now."

She argued that she didn't know what he was talking about and she wasn't kidnapping anyone. Mori Mori started to sweat when he realized that this man was a Shinsengumi officer. Then he started to panic when Kagura had dealt the first blow by swinging her foot to kick him. It was true that if they find out he was a Tokugawa, trouble would soon follow.

"Give it up, China. Just hand the boy back before the family presses any charges." Sougo said.

The boy felt afraid that Kagura would let him go. But to his surprise, she held his wrist and started to run. The white dog immediately followed after trampling the officer.

"I can't. This boy needs to see the city first." She said.

Mori Mori's line of vision was filled with her vermillion hair and her red _cheongsam_. Her grip was tight, not that he wanted her to loosen it. He didn't. For the first time in many years, he had felt the excitement that the other children must have felt years ago. And for the first time, Mori Mori was fairly certain he was in love.

 **END**

 **I know it should be an OkiKagu thing but like I said, it's everybody else's perspective and I really had to use someone who's going to have a crush on Kagura. I'll develop it in the succeeding chapters so please sit tight. Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, I'm very flattered and motivated, lol. This is going to be one slow romance…**

 **TO** _MITSUKI_ _ **-**_ **by my last note, I meant that I'll develop the OkiKagu relationship in the next chapters. And that it'll be in other people's perspectives, not Kagura or Okita's (if this is what you were asking haha).**

 **DISCLAIMER: Gintama aint mine.**

CHAPTER 2

After traversing the Kabuki district, Mori Mori was tired. It was almost sundown they decided to watch it on the riverbank near the wooden bridge. They sat down on the ground, not too close to each other, but it didn't mean he didn't want to get close. So, in order to compensate for this desire, he strategically placed his hand next to hers, close enough not to touch.

"Hey, today was fun wasn't it, Mo-kun?" she smiled at him.

"It was! The most fun I've had in years." He replied.

"We should do this again. Sneak out of your house more often,"

Mori Mori blushed at her statement. He nodded in agreement and smiled at her. Saying he was happy was an understatement, he felt more than that. He was also feeling very confident of himself so he tried to move his hand and placed it on top of hers. Both of their eyes widened at each other, not because of the action, but because they felt the excruciating pain on their hands. Someone was stepping on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was stepping on _crap._ You have to destroy _crap_ before it sprouts into anything else." Sougo said.

Obviously, Kagura was enfuriated. She grabbed Sougo's leg with her free hand and threw him in the river. Mori Mori was surprised with her strength and action. The Yato was shouting arguments about how the officer's logic was the crap. Even as she shouted unladylike things, Mori Mori couldn't help but stare at her again. He was drowning out any sound and replaced them with a background music in his mind.

Sougo had gotten out of the river and approached them. Any attacks from Kagura was just brushed off. He was heading directly to Mori Mori.

"Hey, you, you opportunistic prince, I need to get you back or else our heads will roll." The prince was intimidated by Sougo's expression. It was obvious that the officer was annoyed. His eyebrows were already meeting and he felt like a vein was going to pop anytime soon.

"And you," he started. "Go back to the Yorozuya boss before I drag you with me. You should really add 'kidnapping Tokugawas' as another one of your offered services."

 _Yorozuya?_

His expression must have shown his confusion because Kagura answered. "Oh, yeah I forgot. Mo-kun, if you need any help, call us, the Yorozuya! We do all sorts of jobs. Or if you want to hang out again, you know where to go." She smiled and handed him a wrinkled calling card.

 _Yorozuya Gin-chan._

Before leaving, Kagura spat a few more insults with the officer and went off. Mori Mori clutched the calling card near his heart, which made Sougo cringe at the prince's action. The officer held Mori Mori's collar, as if he was a dog, and started walking to the direction of the prince's house.

"Hey," Mori Mori started. "Are you friends with Kagura? You seem pretty close. You call her 'China'."

"No. 'Friends' would be overstating it." Sougo simply said.

Well, he thought, he wouldn't be able to get answers from this guy.

/

When Sougo and Mori Mori got to the prince's house, all types of noise were heard. From cursing to crying, everything was there. He handed Mori Mori to the guardian and immediately went to look for the Commander, Kondo. The prince ran from his guardian and immediately followed him.

"Ah, Sougo! I heard you brought the prince back. You didn't have to go through the trouble. You're not part of this assignment." A gorilla-like man said.

"I happened to be passing by when I saw the prince and the Yorozuya girl together."

"I know what you mean. I also can't stand it when Otae is with other men."

"That's not what I meant."

"Suuuure."

Mori Mori didn't understand what they meant by that. He waited for Sougo to leave so he could approach the Commander by himself. He sat next to Kondo and took out the calling card from his pocket.

"Oh, it's the prince. You won't be able to sneak out anymore, so you better stay put." Kondo said.

"I can get out if I want to. Even with all of you around. So if you don't want me to cause any more trouble, I need you to do something for me."

Kondo gave him a look of curiosity as Mori Mori handed him the calling card.

/

"So how about it, Yorozuya?" Kondo smiled.

He was standing in front of the desk where Gin sits, trying to present a request. It was already evening, Kagura had went to bed early, Shinpachi had gone home, and Gin was the only one awake. Kondo was accompanied by Hijikata and Sougo, as always, to pitch this request. Apparently the prince had requested, in exchange for his best behavior, that the Yorozuya are hired to act as body guards as well.

"I don't get it. You tax robbers are already there, why do you need to bother us?" Gin asked.

"You should be grateful, you know." Hijikata said. "With us there you won't have to do anything but _be_ there, and you'll get paid."

Gin picked his nose and placed his legs on the desk. "Oh? But I really don't like complying with snotty, rich people's request."

"Please, Yorozuya-san!" Kondo begged. He leaned closer to Gin and whispered: "If you ask me, I think he's taken a liking to the China girl."

"All the more reason! I'll do anything for money but I'm not about to sell her to a boy who has a crush on her. I'm not that low. Her dad would kill me if he finds out."

Kondo begged once more, much to the annoyance of Hijikata. Seeing his superior degrade himself in front of these people was the last thing he wanted. He was about to grab Kondo when the sliding cabinet suddenly opened. A girl rubbing her eyes, clearly just woken up, came out.

"Gin we should take the job. We've got to feed Sadaharu, he'll run out of food soon." Kagura said.

"You should just feed your boss to that damn dog, China." Sougo said. "Besides, you know that he just wants to see you, right? Women shouldn't just comply with men like that."

"That's rich coming from a sadistic freak like you." Kagura went back to her cabinet to sleep.

"Fine," Sougo said. "Have it your way."

Sougo turned around and went outside. The three remaining adults just looked at him, not saying anything. When he was outside, Gin gave out a long sigh and looked at Kondo.

"Tsk. Kids today. Alright, we'll do it. Make sure he pays us." Gin said.

"We'll make sure he pays you before Sougo kills him." Hijikata said.

 **END**

 **I feel like this isn't one of my best ideas yet. But I do hope you guys like it. Gaaaah, Kagura is such a lucky girl, men fighting over her. Haha. Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello helloooo. I update really fast because I'm on vacation with nothing else to do. So once more, here you go OkiKagu lovers…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gintama.**

Mori Mori was beyond happy. Even if it was a desperate attempt to see a girl, he didn't care. He also knew that Kagura wouldn't care. She was nice that way, he said to himself.

It's been about three days since the Yorozuya started visiting the compound. Along with the Shinsengumi, Gin and Shinpachi just sat around all day, drinking tea and watching the two teenagers play with Sadaharu. At one point, even Kondou had half a mind about burning down a few beams just so there would be some sort of thrill during this mission.

"This isn't really productive," Gin said. "If you look at it, the only one doing work here is Kagura. She's the one who's always with the brat. From the moment we enter this place, the only person he talks to is her." He had his signature bored look while lying down on the floor. "It's like chaperoning children on their playdates."

Shinpachi took a sip from his tea before answering the man: "Well, we can't leave Kagura alone here, she's a girl after all. Besides, it's nice getting free food and salary without doing anything." He felt like they were such freeloaders with his last statement.

It was very boring, but all of them were being paid to be there, they couldn't complain. All they could do was watch the prince foolishly try to flirt with the Yato. While Kondou was sitting down outside the room and Hijikata was standing up, Sougo came out of corridor.

"Sougo, you're here again." Kondo said. "You're not part of the mission so it's alright to stay at the headquarters." He already knew that it was useless to try to convince Sougo not to come there. As much as the kid was boasting he was a sadist, he was obviously becoming a masochist just by going. Not only that, it appears his attention was always with the two teenagers talking.

"No, it's alright. There are more dangerous things here than in the city." Sougo replied.

/

Kagura and Mori Mori were in the garden, picking flowers and making them into ornaments for Sadaharu's head. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, but it wasn't too hot. It made him wonder why Kagura always had an umbrella even if there was no sun so he asked her.

"My skin is really sensitive to the sun. I'll get weak if I stay under it for too long." Kagura said with an energetic voice.

It was ironic, though, that the thing he could compare her with was actually her weakness. To him, she was like the sun; painfully beautiful. Every time he looked at her, he would feel a pang in his heart. But he would still look. He always looked. The prince couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts:

"That's alright. People will still see how pretty you are."

As soon as he realized what he said, he prayed to every god he knew of for him to be eaten by the ground. He looked around to see Kondou and Hijikata go back inside the room with haste while Sougo was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would've died by now. But the most important person right now wasn't even speaking. Instead, she held her blushing cheek and grabbed Mori Mori to throw him at Sougo's direction.

The captain was trying to control his grip on the sword while pointing the blade at Mori Mori. "Kid, if you think _that_ 's pretty then I must look like a _freakin'_ _god_ to you." No, he didn't look anything like a god. In fact, he looked like the Devil who found another soul to torture. And that poor, unfortunate soul was the prince's.

The sliding door burst open to reveal a terrified Kondou.

"S-Sougo! If you want, you can call me pretty, too! Or maybe you want me to call _you_ pretty? Whichever's alright!" Koundo was now stuttering at every word.

Sougo sheathed his sword and proceeded to the other direction, without a word. Mori Mori was terrified, of course, but not as terrified with what Kagura thought of him now. She might avoid him. Or worse, she might resign from their jobs as bodyguards. But Kagura wasn't like that, she wouldn't do that, would she?

Kagura was walking towards him now. Her face didn't show anything like disgust, but it showed an expression of triumph. Almost as if she had achieved something. Maybe throwing him with one hand was an achievement?

"Of course I'm pretty! I got Mami's model genes." Kagura grinned.

The prince was surprised with her reaction. All of the humiliation he felt was instantly erased with just her words. Now he was confident that she won't leave yet. He stood up and met her halfway. They started talking and laughing again, as if nothing happened.

/

That night, Mori Mori was walking around the corner when he saw the sadistic officer, together with Kondou, drinking. He stopped, before he could reveal his presence. After the incident a while ago, he was now terrified of Sougo. The sliding door was left opened so he could still hear what they were talking about.

"Oh, Sougo, time has been kind to her, but not to you, huh?" Kondou said. Mori Mori didn't hear a reply. Maybe Sougo was already asleep? He didn't understand by what the commander had said so he waited for more. There was a few moments of silence before Kondou spoke again.

"Maybe you should try the prince's techniques. China does seem to respond to that."

"That's not how you win a girl. Especially not _her._ " He heard Sougo's voice.

"Ha! Who would have known, in five years' time, she'd be the only one to bring you to your knees."

Sougo scoffed. "Yeah,"

Mori Mori felt an ache in his heart. It was the same sensation he felt when he had watched other children play happily on the street without him. Jealousy? It was a sickening feeling. Maybe this was how Sougo was feeling. Now he finally understand what he overheard the first time.

 **END.**

 **Did you guys like it? I hope you did. I'm absolutely sorry if it's a bit short : Thank you for your time and all the wonderful and encouraging reviews. You people motivate me haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, this chapter is really short, I'm trying my hand on something new (look at the end notes ) I do hope you guys'll enjoy :**

CHAPTER 4

Mori Mori sat on the wooden floor in the hallways, facing the garden, with the wind mildly blowing. The moon was very beautiful that night. There was something sorrowful about the moon, he thought. It was beautiful, yes, but it was nothing compared to the sun. He believed it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the sun because he was still able to look at it without the risk of being in pain. The pain made him feel that its beauty was real.

Much like how he was feeling now. He knew what he felt for Kagura was real because he was in pain. He couldn't sleep after overhearing the officers' conversation and now the feeling was gnawing at him. He couldn't quite explain what it was. It wasn't jealousy, he convinced himself. He thought that if you were to become envious of someone, you would also hate that person. But he didn't hate Sougo. In fact, he felt a strange connection with him, now that Mori Mori knows how the captain felt.

While contemplating, the sliding door behind him suddenly opened to reveal Gin.

"Alright, I'm going now. See you tomorrow, kid." Gin said.

The prince didn't respond, which made Gin stop. Mori Mori didn't care what was happening around him. He only cared, right now, for what he was feeling and how he would go about it. Gin must've been waiting for him to respond because he spoke again:

"You know, he's a rather difficult opponent, that sadist. Believe me, I know. Kids shouldn't mess with him. But apparently you annoy him, and quite frankly, I like seeing him this vexed. It's like an early Christmas gift."

Mori Mori looked at him. "I don't want to mess with him. He terrifies me"

"Trust me, you terrify him as well, kid." With that, Gin gave a good-bye wave and walked out of his sight. It was becoming annoying to him how these adults kept on speaking in cryptic messages. He was beginning to believe that there are certain things that he can never learn inside the house.

"Okay," he said to himself.

/

The next day, it was the same scene again. Kondou and Hijikata watching from a safe distance while Sougo was _really_ paying attention to Mori Mori and Kagura now. But this time, Gin and Shinpachi were nowhere to be found.

"Gin said that I could handle this on my own and that they had other job requests to do. Makes more money, he said." Kagura was making a sort of flower crown for Sadaharu but was awfully bad at it. She kept knitting the flowers together but somehow they'd fall apart. The prince found it adorable and tried to help her.

He mended the flowers but they still kept falling apart. The flower stems just wouldn't seem to hold on to each other. He almost gave up but decided to make something smaller than a crown. It took less flowers and less time. He made a flower bracelet.

Kagura looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to get back. There's this soap opera I'm watching and today's going to have a highlight!" She enthusiastically said. Kagura took her umbrella and stood up, while the Prince panicked. She was leaving too early, he didn't want that.

"Ah, Sougo," Kondou said. "You should go with China on the way. Girls shouldn't be walking alone, right?" He sheepishly smiled.

"Well, girls shouldn't own that large of a dog, so I don't see your point." Sougo replied.

Mori Mori quickly stood up before she left, carefully attaching the bracelet on her left wrist. "It's okay if it doesn't last long. I'll make you another one." He was slightly touching her hand and it made him blush. He looked at Kagura to see her smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow." She said.

The prince saw her off at the main gate, she hadn't left yet when he saw Sougo walking towards the gate as well.

"Come on, China. I need to keep an eye on you before you kidnap anyone else." Sougo said.

They exchanged a few insults, without looking back or saying good-bye to Mori Mori. The prince just stood there, staring at the back of the two. He felt another sickening sensation. Maybe he _was_ jealous. As he pondered, before the gates closed, he caught a glimpse of Kagura smiling. He hadn't seen her smile like that before. It looked like she was hiding something maybe a memory or a thought. As much as he enjoyed seeing her smile, the sad thing was, he thought, he didn't know if she smiled because of him or because of Sougo.

 _I am in love and hurts._

 **END.**

 **I really have an obsession with heartbreaking stories. This is just something I wrote because I may not be able to update soon (it's my birthday yaaay there are guests in the house hahaha). I'm trying to write this chapter so that the readers would develop sympathy for the protagonist (is it working? Haha). I would like to know how you guys thought of this one, I do hope you this was an alright chapter : :**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Mori Mori sat on the floor, with his hands resting on the low table, just listening to the tapping sounds outside. It had been raining all morning, with no sign of the sky clearing up anytime soon, and the Yorozuya hadn't come today. The Shinsengumi were there, including the terrifying captain, so he decided to stay alone in a room, away from them.

But his alone time would soon be ruined once the Commander entered his room of solitude, holding what seems like a rice ball.

"Hey, Mr. Prince, why won't you have some snacks with us, we have some _onigiri_ left!" Kondou gestured to Mori Mori by trying to hand him the devastated rice ball. He just declined the offer and said he wasn't hungry.

"I understand," Kondou said, then he tossed aside the rice ball. "You're very cautious. Who knows, somebody might've poisoned it. Even death won't be enough to atone for that." He smiled, jokingly. When he noticed that the prince didn't give an enthusiastic smile, he knew instantly why. The Yorozuya hadn't showed up and they all knew how inclined he was towards Kagura. It made him feel a bit sorry for the prince.

"Well, Mr. Prince, I'll be going now, if you change your mind, you can just find us. Or ask someone for food. I mean, this _is_ your house."

Mori Mori just looked as the man walked away. The prince could feel that his face had shown no expression aside from apathy. It's amazing, he thought, how a single girl could determine his mood for the day, how it matched the weather. He looked outside to watch the dripping rain coming down from the roof. He developed a sudden curiosity of what it would feel like to be under the rain, so he humored himself. He walked outside the room to stand under the rain.

It was _very_ cold, he decided. His clothes and hair started to stick to his skin, which made his body feel heavier. He looked up to the sky, the rain drops crashing down on his face. _Where is Kagura right now?_ He hoped she was doing well, staying inside her own house, feeling warm. But he also hoped that she was here, with him. That she would make it less cold by just talking to him or playing with him and Sadaharu.

He stood there for about an hour, not thinking of anything, making his mind completely blank. When he got out of the rain, he sneezed a few times before going inside the room to change his clothes. He stood first in the hallway as he felt his body grow hotter and heavier. The next thing he knew, his eyelids were half-opened and he was now staring at the ceiling.

/

When he woke up, he found himself dry and lying on a _futon_. He scouted the surroundings, there was no one there except for a basin of water and a small towel next to him. Somebody must've found him passed out on the floor and took it upon themselves to take care of him. That fact made him feel like a child. He stood up, with difficulty, and went outside to see that it was already evening. He supported himself by holding onto the sliding door, while leaning on his arm.

He heard muffled sounds coming from another room. It seemed like they were arguing, judging how they answered back to each other in a fast manner. At first he paid no attention to it. But then he slowly recognized a voice. _Kagura_. She was here! It made his body feel lighter but then he realized she was arguing with someone else.

He started to move his feet, him steal leaning on the sliding doors for support, and walked towards the room where he had heard Kagura's voice. There was a room at the end of the hall that had light coming out of it, the door was open. He had guessed that Kagura might've been there so he made haste to approach the room. As he got neared, the voices became more audible.

"You should really go home, China." It was Sougo.

"And what? Leave a sick boy with you men? Women have maternal instincts, unlike you men." Kagura snapped back.

"So you're claiming that your maternal instincts told you to bring him that disgusting snack of yours? That's going to make him more sick and stupid, China."

Just a few more steps, Mori Mori told himself. But the more he motivated himself, the heavier his body felt. He felt that he was going to pass out anytime soon, but before that, he really wanted to see Kagura first, at least once for today.

"Mo-kun got sick because we didn't come today. It's our fault so we have to make up for it. I won't leave, I'm going to stay here, even after he gets better." Kagura's voiced seemed annoyed and persistent, it made Mori Mori's heart melt.

"So what, you're going to stay here forever? Are you going to marry him?" Sougo scoffed.

"Alright, I will! Then I'll ask him to remove you from the police and throw you out of Edo so I won't ever have to see your annoying face ever again."

"Then do it, you stupid brat."

"I'm not a stup-"

"Yes, you are." Sougo said.

Then there was a muffled sound and Mori Mori wished he never got up from his bed. When he reached the room he saw Sougo pull Kagura closer to him; his right hand on the small of her back and his left holding the back of her head. Sougo locked his lips on hers, his eyes closed while Kagura's were wide with shock.

The scene was grinding Mori Mori's heart into pieces. It was like watching a car accident―you couldn't look away no matter how excruciating it was. But the prince didn't know which was more painful, the fact that Sougo was kissing her or how Kagura wasn't pulling away but gently closing her eyes, giving in.

 **END**.

 **I was listening to the song Rhythm of the rain by The Cascades when I was writing this (it's really old but I love this song so much, you guys should listen to it haha). Please tell me how you thought of this painful chapter Haha, OKIKAGU FOREVSSSS :P**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Mori Mori hid behind the sliding door by leaning back on it. He closed his eyes and tried not to make any sounds. They must've separated their lips because Sougo spoke.

"You're _immature_ , you're _annoying_ , you're _stupid_ , and you're _clueless_. Absolutely clueless." The last part sounded depressed.

The prince heard the clanking of his sword and the shuffling of his footsteps get nearer to the door but he didn't move away. Once the captain came out of the door he caught sight of Mori Mori but he didn't show it, their eyes just met, with Sougo carrying a deadpan expression while his was filled with hurt. They stared at each other for about two seconds when Sougo left to head to the other direction.

Mori Mori walked backward a few steps, giving the illusion that he just came to the room just now and entered the premises once more. He found a dumbfounded Kagura, covering her lips with her right hand. She wasn't speaking and it didn't look like she knows that he was already inside the room until he shook her arm, asking her if she was alright.

"Hey, you're sick, you shouldn't be out of bed. Look at your face," Kagura said with worry.

Mori Mori's face must've still shown his hurt from what he saw and quickly replaced it with a finer expression. "No, I'm alright. What are you doing her, Kagura? It's already night, you should be home." He managed to say. Kagura's face seemed like she was contemplating a very big decision.

Her eyes suddenly became wider as if she had an epiphany.

"I'm sorry, Mo-kun. The Yorozuya will have to resign from this job."

/

It's been about a month or so since the Shinsengumi finished their pointless mission and since Kagura was last there. It had been utterly boring for him because he still wasn't allowed to go outside. He just spent his days, if not studying or training, sitting around the house. If not in the house then maybe by the garden. The only joy he had, he thought, was when Soyo had visited him and he told her everything.

"Oh my, how bold of him to do that." She commented on the story one day, while they had tea.

"Well he is a policeman. They're supposed to be brave."

"You're the nephew of the Shogun, you're supposed to be brave as well!"

Mori Mori just laughed. He didn't think of himself as brave. If he was, he would have been the one to kiss Kagura, not Sougo, the Shinsengumi wouldn't have acted as bodyguards, and he definitely wouldn't be cooped up in his house. Maybe Kagura had wanted brave men, not cowards like him.

"But you know, it isn't really surprising." Soyo started. "I've watched those two for years. Nobody talks about it, but everyone knows it, how they look at each other. And their encounter with you is just Fate telling them they're meant for no one else but each other." Soyo giggled at what she said.

He smiled. It was painful, but he still smiled.

"Don't worry. Even if she didn't love you the way you had wanted to, you're still part of _that_ love. If it wasn't for you, they would have never realized it." Soyo said.

That night, after their conversation, Mori Mori had decided what he would do tomorrow.

/

It was like a case of Déjà vu; he found himself the next morning, hiding behind the bushes near the main gate once more, so he could go into the city. This time, there were no police officers to avoid. He immediately went for the bushes because that's the only exit he knew how without opening the gate. Today he remembered to bring money.

/

When he was inside the city, he headed for the park bench where he first talked to Kagura. There were a lot of children playing around so it was very noisy and crowded. He scouted for the specific bench under a tree but instead of seeing a large dog or a vermillion-haired girl occupying the spot, he saw the sadistic officer sitting leisurely on the bench with his arms draped all over the backrest, symbolically claiming it was his.

He came closer and stood behind him. "Where's Kagura?" Mori Mori asked.

"I don't know, do I look like a zookeeper?" Sougo harshly answered. They didn't speak for a few minutes. They just stared ahead, watching the children play. When they did speak, Mori Mori was the one to break the silence.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked, still staring straight ahead. Sougo answered him with silence. "I saw what you did, remember?"

"And you don't?" Sougo finally replied. This time, it was the prince's turn to be silent.

"I wouldn't have been waiting here every day, for the past five weeks, if I didn't" Sougo continued. He looked at the big tree that was shading them. "I've been sitting here every day, my butt's already made a mark on the bench. She buys that nasty snack at the store near here, but I haven't seen her pass by yet."

 _Five weeks?_ Sougo had waited for her outside while he was cooped up inside his house, being coward, he thought to himself. Mori Mori made his way to sit on the other side of the bench, far from Sougo.

"You're right," he said. "I don't love her. Well, not as much as you do. I haven't known her that long but you do. I haven't done the extreme just to show her how I feel, but you have. If that's your definition of love, then maybe I don't. But you do."

Sougo just looked at him with his signature deadpan expression. But it was clear that Mori Mori's speech had gotten through him. It was absolutely clear what he wanted to say to the captain. _I'm letting her go._

Sougo fleered at him. "Yeah, I really do."

 **END.**

 **I forgot to say thanks for greeting me on my birthday! THANK YOU EVERYONE! 3 thank you also for all of your support for me regarding this story (I didn't think you guys would like it this much haha). We're finally getting our much awaited Okikagu moment yay! Again, I update fast 'cause I'm on a very long vacation and I'm very motivated because of your reviews. HAHA thank you again, and I'll update soon! Love ya peeps**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was still painful. He thought he was stupid or blind not to see it at first; how they looked at each other. Maybe he knew all along, he just didn't want to admit it. But now, everything has come to light―Kagura had loved Sougo as well. Perhaps this was the reason it pained him to look at her all this time. She was never his from the beginning nor did he have any chance of making her his. And this realization, though painful, helped a little bit in letting her go.

The wind blew colder and the sky got darker as he made his way back. It was going to rain. He made haste so that he wouldn't get caught by the rain just before he got home. When he did arrive, he was greeted with worried and reprimanding faces, saying that sneaking out has become a habit of his and was not polite to leave guests behind. He only understood the last part when he was directed into the receiving room where Soyo and a familiar girl were chatting.

"Kagura!" Mori Mori was surprised.

Kagura just gave him a playful grin and wave her hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's been a while, hasn't it? It's been very boring without the Yorozuya's company." He made his way to the low table and sat beside his aunt.

"I invited her here, if that's alright with you?" Soyo said. Mori Mori nodded in agreement. "It was really lonely here when you snuck out, so I called her. It seems like it's about to rain so I asked her to stay until the rain passes."

"It's more than alright. Kagura, you can stay here as long as you want." He cheerfully said. He almost felt like he was beginning to hope again.

"Alright, you better prepare a lot of food then!" Kagura said as she munched on another biscuit.

"Right, I'll prepare more snacks. Kagura managed to eat a lot. I'll leave you guys for a while." Soyo gave Mori Mori a wink, signaling him what to do.

"Okay," he and Kagura said.

/

Rain started to pour. Kagura and Mori Mori were now facing the _shoji_ , looking outside, sitting next to each other with a ridiculous amount of space between them. The prince playing with his hands, obviously nervous while Kagura was leaning on her arms that was placed behind her, acting composed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." her voice was low.

Mori Mori turned to look at her and then back to watching the rain. "It doesn't matter, I never told you so it's not your fault. Besides, I knew you'd never like me back so I never told you."

"Maybe that bastard was right, I am clueless." Kagura repositioned herself so that she was hugging her legs and her forehead was on her knees. "I am _absolutely_ clueless. I'm sorry."

"What about him? You know about him, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said. "He makes me feel confused. He's not supposed to be like that. We're supposed to hate each other's guts. He's unfair!" she shouted.

Mori Mori reduced the distance between them, but not too much. He smiled at the flustered Kagura. "If he makes you feel confused then maybe you should talk to him to make things clear for you."

Kagura looked at Mori Mori with confused eyes. Then she held her stomach with her right hand. "I don't want to see him. My tummy feels fluttery when I see him, that's why I avoid him."

Mori Mori scoffed. "Well that's not going to solve anything, right? If you still think he's your rival then you shouldn't let yourself get beaten by him. He showed you his feelings, now it's your turn." He grinned a Kagura and she reciprocated the action.

"You should wait here. I mean, for some cosmic reason, he always knows when you're here." He patted Kagura's shoulder. "Don't let him beat you, okay?" he winked at her before heading inside. But he didn't really leave. He stood inside the hallway, his back on the wall, he was trying to be strong as well. After all, admitting defeat is a difficult thing to do.

They heard very quick footsteps getting louder. When Mori Mori turned to look back again, he saw Sougo, soaking wet, he must've come here without an umbrella. He was panting as he stood up in front of Kagura with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe she was actually in front of him, expressing the longingness he had for not seeing the girl in so many weeks.

"You _idiot_!" Sougo shouted.

/

"Why am I the idiot?" she replied, angrily.

"You were deliberately avoiding me? Do you know how long I waited in that spot and how much time of mine was wasted waiting for you?"

"No one told you to wait for me! Don't blame your irresponsibility on me." Kagura was pointing to herself. "Besides, it's your fault, you took advantage of me and then insulted me. I'm the victim here!"

"Oh, come on, it was one kiss! And I didn't insult you, I was just describing you."

Mori Mori wanted to laugh. But more than that, he wanted the two to talk in a more sincere way. He was about to go inside when a hand stopped him. It was Soyo giving him a hushing gesture. They just watched from the door instead.

Kagura finally stood up and eyed Sougo, very closely. The prince and princess could feel the tension reach them behind the room. So much for a romantic confrontation. This might turn into a brawl. But they had to let them solve it out themselves, they could only watch.

Sougo suddenly pulled Kagura closer, encircling his arms around her waist, their face inches away. He smirked. "What, China, you want another kiss?" This, obviously, enraged Kagura. She encircled her arms around his waist as well, lifted him while she bent her body backwards, Sougo hitting his head on the floor ( _I think this is a supplex idk haha_ ).

"Stop doing that!" she shouted. "Don't look at me like that, it's annoying. You're confusing me. You're not supposed to toy with a woman's heart, much less a Yato woman's!" She turned around to stand in front of a lying Sougo.

"You bitch! Getting affectionate with you will get me to the hospital." He suddenly kicked Kagura's leg and she fell on the floor. Sougo took the opportunity to lie down next to her in the opposite direction, looking like repelled magnets. "Don't you dare get up," he commanded. Kagura, unwillingly, obliged.

Soyo quietly giggled next to Mori Mori. "It's finally happening," she whispered.

"Alright, I won't look at you, if that's what you want. Why are you avoiding me?" Sougo asked.

Kagura looked hesitant before speaking. "I don't want to answer that," she stubbornly said.

Sougo, obviously pissed, quickly moved his body so that his face was hovering over hers, water dripping down from his hair to her face. "Alright, then I want to look at you like this. Maybe even closer." He slowly reduced the almost nonexistent space between their face. Kagura tried to cover her face with her hands but Sougo grabbed them and placed them on either side of her head.

Kagura was red as a tomato, maybe even redder, if that was possible. She pushed Sougo back to his lying position and answered: "Okay, okay! Obviously I avoid you because you're a perverted maniac… and because you confuse me." Sougo playfully tugged on her long hair. "See, that! What are you doing? You wouldn't do that, you'd rather shave my hair!"

He placed the lock of her hair below his nose, acting like it was a mustache. "And? That's your only reason, I confuse you? You have to do better than that. The China I know would destroy all of the Kabuki district just to find answers, not avoid them." She didn't speak. "So, are you afraid of the answer?" he asked.

"N-no. Of course not! Alright, w-why are you confusing me?" she demanded.

Sougo moved his head closer to hers. "Confuse you how? Be more specific, China."

"I-I don't know. I always want to vomit when I see your face. But after what you did, it's still like that but I want to see your face again." Her voice slowly trailed off. "You can imagine how sick I get."

"That's another way to put it," he commented. "Maybe you hate me. Maybe you don't. Do you want to find out? Because I do."

Kagura's eyes had widened. Sougo was already hovering his face over hers once more. He didn't hold her hands, though. This would give Kagura the choice to push him away, saying that she indeed hates him. And with a swift move, he dropped his lips on hers. This time, both of them closed their eyes immediately. Kagura started to lift her hands but she didn't push him away. She cupped Sougo's cheeks, pulling his face closer, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"As I thought." he said against her lips.

 **THE END**

 **Okay this is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the journey to this last chapter HAHA. Thank you for all your support. Please tell me what you thought about this one. Lately I feel uninspired so I don't know what to write after this, it would be a big help if you guys would give suggestions. Maybe through PM (even though I still don't know how to use the PM part yet haha)? Anyway suggest away and thanks for everything again. Till next time byeee.**


End file.
